


The Price of Royalty

by klavscaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: He had always been told that his father was dead, but when King Ansel of Velherre arrives in his home to tell him that he is his only surviving child, he is thrusted with the knowledge that he will one day be King. The Price of Royalty often comes heavy, and he finds out that being the future King comes with a price tag in the name of his love, Caroline Forbes.





	The Price of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captndevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to captndevil and your awesome prompts. I ran with the one on Royalty AU, and I hope it fulfils your request! Enjoy the story!

“Don’t be alarmed, Niklaus, but you’re my son,” the bearded man in front of him spoke.

“I’m sorry? I think you’re mistaken,” he faltered, looking past the many burly security guards to find his mother, who silently nodded in confirmation, “No, this has to be a mistake, my father’s dead, he died thirteen years ago, before I was born”

His mother stepped forward, “I… I lied to you, Niklaus, I lied to you because I never thought this day would come, and it was safer for you this way,” Esther began to explain, her voice shaking from guilt.

“Safe from what? What in the world am I in danger from that requires me to believe my own biological father is _dead_?” He shouted in disbelief, his small fists clenching in anger.

“There’s more to this, Niklaus, and once again, I apologise that this is overwhelming, but I must introduce myself. I’m King Ansel of Velherre, and you are my heir,” his gaze was so intense that it unsettled him for a moment. As he studied his supposed father, he began to notice the wrinkles in his forehead, the slight darkness beneath his eyes, the paleness of his skin. This was a man with a burden on his shoulder, the burden of thousands of people.

“How is this even possible? I’m… I’m no one, literally, I’m no one. I’m just that guy with glasses and a sketchbook. You… Sir, Your Majesty, I… I’m not an heir to anything,” a million thoughts were going through his mind. _This is madness_ , he thought, _this is real madness_.

“Your father and I, as you know, had an affair, and I was, and still am, a married woman. It would’ve caused a right scandal if the people knew, and the media would’ve haunted you. I had to protect you from that, my dear, you must understand,” his mother pleaded, seeing the look of betrayal in his eyes. 

“Then why tell me now? Why wait thirteen years? Why didn’t you just let me live my life not knowing?”

His parents looked at one another, as if debating whether they should elaborate.

“You have… You had a half-brother, Orion, who was the heir to the throne before you. He… he passed away recently from a car crash, and as I have no other sons or daughters-”

“A bastard is better than nothing”

“Niklaus, you shouldn’t think of yourself like that,” King Ansel treaded carefully, “But I’m not getting any younger and my poor habits have taken a toll on me. I need to have an heir to the throne or there will be a period of interregnum, which we cannot afford, not with the rivalry among the other Houses of the country. War would ensue, that’s for sure”

There was silence as the young boy tried to imagine the responsibilities that he must one day uphold, “So it really isn’t an option, is it?”

“Niklaus, I know it’s a lot for you to take in, and don’t you worry, there’s still time. No one is asking you to take over the throne now, this is something that you will prepare for in the future”

“I don’t want to move to Velherre, I want to stay here. My siblings are here, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Bekah and baby Henrik. I want to be here with them”

With worried eyes, King Ansel looked over to Esther, “Then he shall stay here in Mystic Falls for now. I understand that it’s difficult for young boys like Niklaus to be uprooted in his teenage years,” he turns to Klaus, “When the time comes in the distant future, Velherre will be ready to welcome her future King home”

 

* * *

  

**_5 Years Later_ **

“Okay, don’t look now, but he’s totally looking at you,” Elena whispered besider her. The canteen was packed full with students of Mystic High, and they were seated right in the centre, where they had a good view of everyone around them.

Curious, she pushed her blonde curls behind her ears and peered through the corner of her eyes to spot the man in question.

“Caroline! I said don’t look!” Elena exclaimed, throwing her hands up, exasperated.

“What? I wasn’t looking,” she replied, a light blush blossoming on her cheeks, “And plus... I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Care, you’re a lot of things, but you’re certainly not blind. We’ve been telling you since Junior year, he’s so obviously into you”

“You’re seeing things, Elena,” Caroline rolled her eyes, despite inwardly revelling at Elena’s words, “Besides, I’m sort of seeing Tyler”

“Liar Tyler, pants on fire,” a new voice sing-songed as she said down opposite them, “I wouldn’t exactly call what you guys have exclusive anyway, at least not on his part”

“Ouch, Kat, way to hit a girl in her feelings,” Caroline said deadpanned.

“For once I agree with Kat, you deserve way better. You deserve someone who looks at you like you’re the light of their lives. Someone like… him” Elena darted her eyes towards Klaus again.

Caroline stayed silent as she pondered her best friends’ words. She may have overplayed her relationship with Tyler to them. Sure, he was a good person: a boisterous, active and confident athlete, but to say that he was a good “boyfriend” or whatever he was to her, was a little bit of a stretch. But she was used to it, everyone had their priorities, but she just wasn’t his.

A flicker of movement caught her peripheral vision as she saw Klaus Mikaelson leave his table. Their eyes met for a brief second, and he gave her a rare dimpled smile, but that was quickly over as he turned to exit the canteen.

“For someone who’s so insistent in denial, you’re surely having a good time staring at his backside,” Katherine teased.

Now, Elena was right, Caroline was a lot of things, but she surely wasn’t blind. Klaus Mikaelson has always been an enigma, someone who kept close to his family and his small group of friends. He was perceived as quiet and shy, but Caroline had a feeling there was more to him than that. He had secrets and a past that he kept to himself, and he preferred to stay out of the spotlight rather than in it, the complete opposite of her and the social circle she ran with. It was… refreshing.

It certainly helped that puberty was very kind on him. Gone was the gangly teenager, and in came the tall, handsome man with striking features and stormy blue eyes.

Maybe he wasn’t the only one with a crush after all.

 

* * *

 

He ran his hand through his dark blonde curls, as he looked at the poster on the wall next to his locker.

_Christmas Ball_

Every year, the prom committee would organise a Christmas Ball for the students of Mystic High. As a senior, it would be his last chance to attend, but he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to.

In fact, he’s never been. Despite the constant nagging from Rebekah, she’s never succeeded in getting her big brother to go.

Klaus knew that when he’s King one day, he would have to attend a myriad of social events and pretentious functions as a representative of his country. He’s never even been to a high school ball, so how was he supposed to handle the aristocrats of Velherre?

Since finding out about his claim to the throne five years ago, he tried his best not to think about it. His father had told him that in the future, he would have to step into that position, but that future was not right now. He had avoided all talks of it, and even sworn his siblings into secrecy. He didn’t crave attention, nor did he want it, and he knew that he would be the talk of the town if his secret was ever revealed. He just wanted to be normal for as long as he could.

But in the hallways, he could hear a melodic voice talking to passing students who were eager to buy their tickets to the Ball from her. She was so passionate in her conversation that he couldn’t help but want to support her in her event.

She had many titles. Miss Mystic Falls, Captain of the Cheerleading Team, Chairman of the Prom Committee, the list was endless, but to him, she was just Caroline. She was the girl who went out of her way to make other people smile, someone who didn’t think of themselves as high and mighty just because they ran with the popular gang, someone who was real and flawed, but didn’t try to hide it.

He’s had a crush on her since he could remember. It had dawned upon his realisation that he only had a few months before they would graduate and he would never see her smile again.

 _C_ _hristmas Ball? Here we go,_ he thought.

 

* * *

 

Dress, check. Make up, check. Hair, check. Purse, check. Caroline ticked off her mental checklist as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before entering the school hall, where the Christmas Ball was taking place.

She was part of the organising team this year, and she couldn’t help but be in awe at the final product. It took months of organising and she watched as her ideas came into fruition

She decided to come solo, despite Tyler’s invitation. Since that day in the canteen, she couldn’t help but think of how disingenuous their ‘relationship’ was.

People were starting to flood in as the volunteers finished their final touches to the venue. Familiar faces walked past her and praised her for her work, but there was one that she never thought would show up at an event like this.

Dapper in his three-piece suit, Klaus Mikaelson looked like he stepped out of a magazine. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he glanced at his surroundings, and being the great hostess that she is, she decided to alleviate his situation.

“Klaus,” he turned around to look at her, his eyes bewildered at the fact that she was even speaking to him, “I didn’t think you’d come”

“I… Um… Yeah… ” Klaus was internally freaking out, but remembered the etiquette classes that his mother insisted that he took as a child, “It’s our final year, and it would be silly of me to miss out this event”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” she said with a smile, and then, there was an awkward pause, “Um… Enjoy your time, Klaus,” she turned to leave, embarrassed that the exchange didn’t go as planned.

Klaus was feeling exactly the same way, and he knew that if he let her go, they would just fall back into being simple acquaintances. It was now or never.

“Wait,” he called out as she turned around, her beautiful blue dress picked up by the air around her, “Um… I was thinking, do you want to dance?”

Caroline’s eyes lit up.

_“Yes”_

 

* * *

 

Months went by and never for a second did he regret his moment of courage because since that day, the two had been inseparable.

She brought him out of his shell, and he started to feel his walls cracking apart. By February, they were officially together, and they were the golden couple of Mystic Falls. Despite the initial townies’ gossips, he didn’t feel all that bad as she was right beside him to guide him through it.

The only thing that still bothered him to this day was the fact that he hadn’t told her about Velherre, but he knew they had more pressing challenges to face.

Challenges in the name of College. Graduation was looming over them soon, and decisions had to be made.

Caroline was deciding between New York, or staying in Virginia, and as for Klaus, he was still unsure, but he knew he wanted to be close to her.

“Niklaus,” he heard his mother call out in the living room, “Niklaus, come down, we need to talk”

He quickly texted Caroline to tell her that he may be late for their dinner plans that night, as he didn’t know how long this conversation would last.

When he arrived in the living room, he nearly turned around and went straight back into his room.

“Father,” he bit out, “A surprise”

“Niklaus,” King Ansel stood up to embrace his son, “It’s been a long time, my son”

They’ve exchanged video and phone calls over the years, but the two hadn’t had physical contact since the day they met. He had to be here for a reason other than to just catch up.

“What’re you doing here?”

“I thought you’d be pleased to see me,” his father laughed.

“Seeing as you’re normally too busy running a country to fly all the way here, and the last time we met in person was when you told me I was the heir to the throne, I take it that it must be something important”

“Smart boy,” King Ansel praised, “Remember when I told you that when the time comes, Velherre will be ready to welcome her future King home?”

“I do remember the word ‘distant’ being in there somewhere,” Klaus muttered, afraid of where this conversation is going.

“I’m afraid, son, my health is deteriorating and I think it’s time you assume your position as heir to the throne. You are an adult already, you will be graduating from high school soon, and I want you to pursue your University education in Velherre. It’ll be a great opportunity for you to get to know our country and for the people to know you”

“College in Velherre?”

“College, University, yes. We have a great education system there and I have brought leaflets from our twelve Universities for you to choose from”

“I don’t… I can’t leave,” Klaus stated firmly, “I can’t leave. I have a life here, I have-,” he thought of Caroline and the thought of leaving her pained him.

“It’s that girl, isn’t it. Niklaus, it’s not worth it,” Esther said plainly, “You’ll find someone else in Velherre, a more suitable candidate,” it was a known fact that she was not a fan of the blonde cheerleader as she thought her son was more suited for a high class lady from Velherre, but she also knew that Caroline Forbes was the only thing anchoring him to America.

“Son, I know it’s difficult to leave your life behind here, but this is your responsibility as the future King,” Ansel reasoned.

“No, I can’t, I won’t leave,” he turned to walk away.

“Please, think about it,” he heard his father plead.

 

* * *

 

 

“You seem distracted,” he felt her approach him from behind with her hands on his shoulders, massaging him gently, “You’ve been distracted these past few days, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, sweetheart,” he managed a small smile at the sight of her. He had been in quite a mood since his father’s request.

“That sounds bad, it’s not me, is it?” She laughed, teasingly.

“Of course not,” he replied instantly, as they went to sit down on his bed, “There’s just a lot going on”

“You can tell me,” she put her hand on top of his, “I’m here for you, Klaus, always”

He took a deep breath, as he took her hands in his, “Caroline, there’s something I need to tell you”

“Okay… you’re scaring me a little bit, but whatever it is, we can figure it out,” her heart was pounding in her chest.

“I.... I haven’t told anyone this before, and no one apart from my immediate family knows, but as you know I’m not Mikael’s biological son”

“I know… I’m aware… and reminded every time I see him treat you like that,” Caroline muttered angrily as she remembered the times she stood up for Klaus in front of his step-father.

“The truth is, my real father came to visit me five years ago. Before that, my mother told me he was dead, but it turns out he clearly wasn’t,” he continued, “That day, he revealed to me that he’s more than just my father, but also the King of Velherre, and I’m next in line for the throne”

Caroline froze. She had heard a Velherre, a small country in Western Europe, but she had never been. But the fact that her boyfriend was the heir to the throne there, or even anywhere as a matter of fact, was the last thing she expected from this conversation.

“Love?” She heard him say, “Sweetheart, say something”

“I don’t even know what to say… but what? WHAT? Klaus! Are you serious?” She saw him nod, his face rid of any mirth or amusement, “This is crazy, how is it that you didn’t tell me something this big?”

“I didn’t want you to freak out, I just wanted to be with you and be normal and happy and I didn’t want us to have to worry about something that was going to happen in a very distant future. But I know now that in order for us to move forward in our relationship, I have to be honest with you in everything, and I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, and I get it if you’re mad’

Caroline sighed, “I’m not a mad, Klaus, I’m just… shocked, I guess. I need some time to process this,” she saw the fear in his eyes, “But I promise, this doesn’t change the way I feel about you, not one bit”

“The thing is, there’s more. My father came to visit me a few days ago and he told me that his health was deteriorating and that the ‘distant future’ he talked about may have just become a lot less distant. He wants me to go to Velherre for University and prepare me for the throne”

Caroline was once again speechless, she was devastated that he had to leave, but at the same time, she knew it would be so unfair of her to ask him to stay. He had a responsibility to his country and she couldn’t stop him from fulfilling that. She wouldn’t be that girl, not anymore.

“As I said before, Klaus, I’m here for you, and I’ll support you every step of the way. I understand if you have to leave and I won’t be that girl who stops you from fulfilling your destiny,” she forced a smile on her face, despite wanting to break down inside.

“Caroline, I can’t leave you behind,” he pleaded, “I want to fight for us, I want us to have a future”

“You can’t throw away _your_ future for me. I’m just a girl, and there’re plenty more of those out there. I promised you that I would do everything in my power to make you happy, and I know that letting you go is for the best”

“I can’t,” his voice quivered as he leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers, “I can’t, Caroline… I love you”

She could feel the tears in her eyes as she heard him say those words for the very first time. She hated that it had to be like this, because she knew she loved him too, and she wanted a future for them too, but destiny seems to have a different plan.

“I love you too, Klaus”

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as they both felt tears welling up in their eyes. They fell backwards onto his bed and proceeded to show each other how much they loved the other.

 

* * *

 

**_5 Years Later_ **

“Caroline, I need you pack your bags, you’re going abroad for this story” her Editor-in-Chief ordered in their daily briefings.

She had started working at the New York Times ever since she graduated from College, and being a newbie, this was a big opportunity for her.

“You will be going to Velherre for the next two weeks to cover the story of the coronation of their new King”

Her eyes widened as she processed her briefing notes. She was going to witness the coronation of her ex-boyfriend, the only person she had never really been able to shake from her mind. Despite their love for each other, they decided to split amicably when he left for Velherre before the distance took a toll on them and tore them apart. It was better to separate on good terms than to end up resenting one another.

Two days later, she was in the Velherre International Airport with her luggage in tow. The country was beautiful, as she had witnessed from her flight above, and from the friendly faces of the staff greeting her, she was sure the people were lovely too.

She had been a bag of nerves since the briefing, and she was simultaneously anxious and dreading their meeting. She often thought about him, what he was doing, whether he was happy. She wondered whether he had moved on, because she knew she hadn’t been able to.

“Ma’am,” a friendly voice called out once she reached the hotel, “This is your key to Room 2123, your luggage will be brought up you in a while”

“Thank you,” she took her keys and rode the elevator up to her room. She opened the door to reveal a grand suite with a beautiful view of the city. She put her handbag down on the bed, when she noticed a letter.

 

_Dear Caroline,_

_I heard of your arrival to Velherre and I want to be the first one to officially welcome you here. The country is beautiful, and you’ll find yourself surrounded by food, music, art and culture and ever since I arrived, all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you._

_It’s been five years since we’ve last seen each other, but I think of you constantly. I must congratulate you on the successes that I’ve heard you make, and I hope that I’ll have a chance to hear you tell me all about it._

_I would be honoured if you could join me at the top floor restaurant at 8pm tonight. I hope you’ll be there._

_Yours,_

_Klaus_

 

She didn’t need to read the signature to know exactly who it was. To this day, he still managed to have an effect on her with just his words.

With that, she put down the letter, and put on her nicest dress, and took the elevator up.

This meeting was five years overdue.

 

 


End file.
